


Insanity

by spiritedWinters



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied Torture, Insanity, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedWinters/pseuds/spiritedWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about our favorite psychopaths you didn't know were psychopaths, and some that you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eridan Ampora

I can’t bear to let them go. They deserve to, every one of them, and I know they hate me for keeping them here. But I can’t let them go. 

Every day, I see them, sitting there, waiting for me to send them away. But I’ve spent so long without a friend, without a single person to keep me sane… they’re all I have, now. And now, they’re all I need.

I stop by to see them today, downstairs where no light filters in. Karkat’s eyes still have life in them, but it’s dull and muted, and I feel a flash of pity for him that’s gone as soon as it’s come. In return, he glares at me, but can’t say a word. He hasn’t been able to for almost a perigree now. I talk to him for a while, telling him about my plans to capture the rustblood, who up until now has been avoiding me. No response from him, of course. So I move on.

The mustardblood was the first to join me. I crack a smile as I see him, I’ve missed him so. “Sollux,” I murmur, leaning down to kiss the cold lips that refuse to shy away as they used to. He just sits there, looking at me, his shirt not hiding the yellow still stained onto his chest. I know he doesn’t mind being here. Not many of them do, anymore. And I’m glad they’re here. I need them around.

Since my matesprit doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk, I move on to my moirail, whose smile never fades. She sits back against the wall, both hands raised, waving at me, the iron bracelets around her wrists leaving fuchsia marks on her arms. I smile at her, ask her about her day. She just continues to smile, not putting her hands down, even after I’ve asked nicely. It’s all right, she never does, and I’ve gotten used to it. I couldn’t bother to send her away for a simple thing like refusing to answer me. That would just be cruel. 

I suppose I should go back upstairs. Feferi doesn’t seem to want to talk, either, although she seems cheery enough. The fuchsia lines up the sides of her face that curl into a wide smile seem to indicate that she’s happy, anyways. They’ve long since stopped dripping, for which I’m quite thankful. She always looked a bit crazy with pink blood drying on her cheeks. 

Finally, I make my way upstairs, smiling in turn at the rest of my friends, even sparing a tiny nod for Kan, who just shrugs at me, her pale face the only light in the room, even smeared as it is with jade. I might come back down later to spare a bit of time for her, but right now, I have plans to make. I have one more friend who I haven’t managed to convince to stop by yet, and I do wish she would come. It would just be so much more fun with her here.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s silly to think that life has a point. Everything is utterly meaningless.

We’re all just specks of flesh and horror, waiting to die alone. And what better way to give back to society than to help it along?

To cure ourselves of the virus that is life, that is the ultimate end of all things. 

I muse on this as I walk, my hive behind me, my goal several miles ahead. It’ll take a few hours to get there, but I don’t mind. It gives me time to think. 

Lately, I’ve become more and more infatuated with a violetblood, a high blood of the worst kind. He treats others like scum, me especially, because of my low status. But despite how badly he treats others, how oddly he acts, thinking of himself as human and not troll, there is something… good about him. He tries so hard to be loved.

And so I love him. But he doesn’t know it yet. And tonight, I aim to prove it to him. That’s why I’m heading out from the safety of my hive, where I’m not attacked by the masses, who fear me for the love I proclaim. It’s for my safety, not theirs, that I live alone. I soon learned that one could not give others what they needed most and still expect to live a peaceful life. 

Imbeciles. It makes me sick, what they’ve forced me down to, as if I was nothing more than my blood colour, when in all honesty, I do nothing but show kindness, show people the errors of their lives. I am better than them. I am more enlightened. 

Several hours pass, and I near the house of my beloved. Soon, he shall see just how much I care for him, and maybe, just maybe, he will be grateful, unlike the rest. 

I knock at the door, and he is quick to answer, his face puzzled at the intruder at this late hour. The confusion soon turns to fear. Obviously, others have been spreading lies about me. But I must press on. Soon, he will see.

“K-Kankri,” he stutters as I push the door open and step inside. “I vwasn’t expecting you, you should havwe called ovwer or something beforehand…”

“No, no,” I say airily in response. “That wouldn’t do. I came here with no ill intentions, I promise. I simply came to prove something to you.”

“And vwhat vwould that be?” he asks, his eyes still wide, accent amusing. 

“That I love you,” I answer, and I see him frown in confusion, even as I reach for him, and for a moment, he is unresistant. Finally, someone will appreciate what I’m doing for him. But as I touch the soft, eager skin of his neck, he backs away. Doesn’t he know what a kindness I’m showing to him? I follow, tightening my grasp, smiling at him. This is the only way I can prove my love, to finish off this misery that we all must endure as quickly as possible. He seems to understand, as he goes limp in my grasp, gills fluttering to a halt, his eyes closing. See, I tell myself, finally, someone sees what I’m doing for them. 

I lay him down on his bed, close his eyes. He looks so happy, finally at peace, away from the monsters that prey on him during the day. I slip away with a smile, thankful that I have helped another find peace.


End file.
